In an existing titler (titling device) for the fifth-generation TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) production line, a substrate (glass) is mechanically positioned by the device and is titled by using fixed coordinate points. That is, after a substrate is loaded into a titler, the titler automatically performs vacuum-pumping; if the vacuum-pumping has no problem, then the titler will perform mechanical three point positioning to the substrate; after the positioning, the titler titles the substrate according to preset coordinate position parameters; and if the substrate loaded into the titler has a little shift but does not deviate from the vacuum line of the titler, then the titler will take the substrate's position as normal, and the titling steps will continue. Thus, there will be a phenomenon of a product identification (ID) shift, i.e., deviation between the substrate's ID position and a designated position.
At present, in order to adjust the above mentioned deviation, an operator has to do manual adjustment by manually measuring the actual deviation, confirming ID position, confirming position parameters, and then modifying the preset coordinate for the ID in the titler so as to avoid the ID shift phenomenon. As a result, a lot of time is needed, and titling efficiency is very low.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the existing titler that titles a substrate by using ID heads. The titler operates automatically to mechanically align a substrate with a movement controlled chuck 2 after the substrate (Glass) 1 is loaded. After confirming the position, the titler conducts vacuum-pumping. After the vacuum has been properly loaded, the titler performs mechanical three-point positioning. Subsequently, ID heads 4 provided on an ID head moving bracket 3 in the titler perform fixed-point titling on the substrate 1 in accordance with preset coordinates. If a small deviation is caused during the loading of the substrate 1, but the substrate 1 does not deviate from the vacuum line, then the titler will still perform titling in accordance with the preset coordinates, and thus an ID shift phenomenon will occur.
In summary, the titling device (titler) used for the fifth-generation TFT-LCD production line of the prior art adopts fixed-point titling in production practice, and therefore, when deviation occurs between a desired titling position of a product to be titled and a titling position preset in the titler, the titling device can not make automatic correction, and thus a product ID shift phenomenon occurs.